greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Great Multiverse: Armada II
Great Multiverse: Armada II is a real-time strategy game, published by Activision. The sequel to Great Multiverse: Armada, it featured improved three dimensional graphics as well as many new classes of ships, playable heroes, 5 new starfighter classes and buildable star dreadnoughts. It also added the Second Human Empire, The Empire of Calga and the United Republic of Columbia as playable factions. Following some complaints about the length of the Armada version, the single-player campaign was altered for this game; now only three races are involved, and each storyline is mostly independent of the others: the Allies must repel a Borg invasion via a new type of transwarp gate, taking the assault into the Niau Universe; the Axis must deal with a renegade faction lead by Zachary Hale Comstock within Columbian military, while the Horde must stave off an attack by the Empire of Calga, before combining with the Allies to eliminate this galactic threat. In Armada II, players acted as admirals in control of an entire theater of operations. Economics, strategy and tactics were equally important. Many important dynamics from Star Trek, Star Wars, Battlestar Galactica, Babylon 5 and Sins of a Solar Empire were simulated, such as many types of nebulae, a latinum-based wartime economy, neutral Ferengi traders, and a highly technology-dependent balance of power. In the single-player mode, players progressed through three chapters which served as a primer to the various tactical scenarios typical to its gameplay. Voiceover cast * Brian Bloom as William "B.J." Blazkowicz * Scott Lawrence as Darth Vader * Nicole Oliver as Farseer Taldeer * Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Brent Spiner as Data * George Takei as Hikaru Sulu * Janina Gavankar as Amita * William Shatner as James T. Kirk * Allegra Clark as Josephine Montilyet * Katee Sackhoff as Kara Thrace * Sean Pertwee as Jorhan Stahl * Michael McConnohie as Garm Bel Iblis * Kate Mulgrew as Kathryn Janeway * Piera Coppola as Sylvanas Windrunner * Robyn Addison as Sera * Dwight Schultz as Wilhelm Strasse * Tom Kane as C-3PO * Lex Lang as Han Solo, Skipray Blastboat pilot * Paul Dobson as Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter * Edmund Dehn as Gial Ackbar * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Erin Fitzgerald as Lursa * Richard Dean Anderson as Jack O'Neill * Cindy Robinson as Skarre * Fred Tatasciore as Booster Terrik * Troy Baker as Pagan Min * Billy Dee Williams as Lando Calrissian * Brian Bascle as Kyle Katarn/Allied Pilot * F. Murray Abraham as Warlord Ru'afo * Christine Dunford as Idranel * Matt Wood as General Grievous * Marc Alaimo as Gul Dukat * Grey DeLisle as Natasi Daala * Ali Hillis as Elara * Dee Bradley Baker as Trench, Munificient-class Frigate captain * Laura Bailey as Uwlla Iillor * Edward James Olmos as William Adama * Christopher Plummer as Chang * Kenneth Colley as Captain Firmus Piett * Indira Varma as Vivienne * Kiff VandenHeuvel as Zachary Hale Comstock * Melissa Hutchison as Hapan Battle Dragon captain * Temuera Morrison as Boba Fett and Jango Fett * Judi M. Durand as the Allied Advisor * Steven Jay Blum as the Axis Advisor, TIE Interceptor Pilots and Niles Ferrier * Richard Ian Cox as the Horde Advisor * Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine, the Borg Advisor * Paul Darrow as the Second Human Empire Advisor * Nick Jameson as the Calgan Emperor * Chris Cox as X-Wing pilot * Dave Fennoy as Assault Frigate Mark I captain * Hugh Laurie as Galor Class Captain * Lorne Lanning as Executor-class Star Dreadnought Captain * Lydia Mackay as the Calgan Advisor * Christopher Robin Miller as Allied Venator-class Stardestroyer Captain * Patrick Seitz as Praetor Mark II-class captain * Alastair Duncan as Klingon Bird of Prey Captain * Rupert Degas as Victory-class Star Destroyer captain * Keith Szarabajka as Bothan Assault Cruiser captain * David Lodge as K-Wing pilot * Barbara Goodson as Borg Pyramid Officer * Kirk Thornton as Son'a Battleship admiral * Keith Ferguson as Kroosa-class Cruiser captain * Lani Minella as Borg Tactical Fusion Cube controller * Travis Willingham as Constitution-class captain * Liam O'Brien as Admiral Thrawn * Paul Eiding as MC80 Liberty, MC90, MC80B, MC40, MC30b captains * Neil Kaplan as Menethil-class Battlecruiser Captain * Gary Martin as Immobilizer 418 and Interdictor-class Star Destroyer captain * Gideon Emery as Imperial II-class Star Destroyer captain * Robin Atkin Downes as Nebula-class Star Destroyer captain * Jamieson Price as Excelsior-class captain * Erica Mendez as Gallofree Transport captain * Christopher Corey Smith as X-4 Gunship pilot * Amanda C. Miller as Mu-2 Shuttle captain * Max Mittelman as ARC-170 pilot * Lucien Dodge as D7-class captain * Robbie Daymond as Interceptor IV captain * Stephanie Sheh as Mediterranean captain * Laura Post as Allied EVA Voice Units Alliance of Nations * Viscount-class Star Defender * Endurance-class fleet carrier * MC90 Star Cruiser * MC80B Star Cruiser * MC80 Liberty type Star Cruiser * Nebula-class Star Destroyer * Galactica-class Battlestar * Nova class dreadnought * Sovereign-class * BC-304 * Bothan Assault Cruiser * Constitution-class * Omega-class Destroyer * Assault Frigate Mark 2 * Assault Frigate Mark 1 * Intrepid-class * Pantak-class Vigilante * Athena-class * Excelsior-class * MC40a * Dreadnaught * Tinashi frigate * Eldar Frigate * Venator-class Star Destroyer * Akira-class * MC30c * Acclamator-I * Defender-class Cruiser * Sharlin-class warcruiser * Nebulon-B Frigate * Miranda-class * Mars-class Battlecruiser * Defiant-class * Quasar Fire * Corellian Corvette * X-4 Gunship * Ferret * Hajan Fleet Tender * Gallofree Transport * Viper Mark II * ARC-170 * V-Wing * X-Wing Starfighter * B-Wing Fighter * Starfury * E-wing escort starfighter * Y-Wing Bomber * K-Wing Bomber * Mediterranean (Construction ship) Heroes * Gial Ackbar (Home One) * Jean-Luc Picard (USS Enterprise-E) * James T. Kirk (USS Enterprise-A) * Hikaru Sulu (USS Excelsior) * Booster Terrik (Errant Venture) * Matt Horner (Hyperion) * BJ Blazkowicz (Vulcan One) * Sera (Rogue Squadron) * Kara Thrace (Delta Squadron) * Benjamin Sisko (USS Defiant) * Talon Karrde (Wild Karrde) * Uwlla Iillor (Corusca Rainbow) * Jeffrey Sinclair (Babylon 5) * William Adama (Galactica) * Etahn A'baht (Intrepid) * Vivienne (Orlais) * Jack O'Neill (BC-304) * Han Solo and Chewbacca (Millennium Falcon) * Garm Bel Iblis (Peregrine) * Isabeau D’Argyll (Lady Igraine) * Josephine Montilyet (Peaceful Love) * Lando Calrissian (Lady Luck) Axis of Empires * Executor-class Star Dreadnought * Praetor Mark II-class * Providence-class * Imperial II-class Star Destroyer * Tector-class Star Destroyer * Luchrehulk-class * Interdictor-class Star Destroyer * K'tinga-class * Vor'cha-class * Cylon Basestar * Victory-class Star Destroyer * Ha'tak * Zin-class Cruiser * Longbow-class Patrol Cruiser * Dreadnaught-class * Immobilizer 418-class * Klingon Bird of Prey * Techno Union Frigate * Recusant-class light destroyer * Enforcer-class picket cruiser * D'deridex class * Raeder-class Cruiser * Strike-class Cruiser * Galor-class * Munificient-class * Smoyzev-class Cruiser * Broadside-class Cruiser KDB-1 * Carrack-class * Mogai-class * D7-class * Lancer-c/lass frigate * Hideki-class * VT-49 Decimator * Ton Falk * Altor Replenishment Ship * Star Galleon-class frigate * Mu-2 Shuttle * Lambda Shuttle * Romulan Mining vessel * Vulture Droid * Droid Tri-Fighter * TIE Fighter * TIE Interceptor * TIE Bomber * TIE Defender * Xg-1 Assault Gunboat * Su-80 Farron * Cylon Heavy Raider * Combine Starbomber * Imperial Constructor Heroes * Firmus Piett (Accuser) * Wilhelm Strasse (Bismarck IV) * Gorkon (Kronos One) * Chang (Shadow Star) * Natasi Daala (Gorgon) * Shinzon (Scimitar) * Darth Vader (Death Squadron) * Blizer Harrsk (Shockwave) * Maarek Stele (181st Axis Fighter Squad) * Unit 521 (Cylon Ace) * Oleg Vodnik (Grad) * Trench (Invincible) * Lursa (Le'mmsk) * General Grievous (Soulless One) * Admiral Thrawn (Chimaera) * Jorhan Stahl (Ark Hound) * Ra (Ha'tak Nu) * Niles Ferrier (DP20 Gunboat) * Gul Dukat (Galor) * Sergei Kostov (Svoznik-One) * Darth Staleek (Decimator) Coalition of Independent States * Minmatar Ragnarok-class Star Dreadnought * Menethil-class Battlecruiser * Keldabe-class Battleship * Aggressor-class * Jem'hadar Battleship * Venator-class Star Destroyer * Son'a Battleship * Sh'ner Carrier * Sith Interceptor * Minmatar Hurricane-class Cruiser * G'Quan-class Heavy Cruiser * Jem'hadar Cruiser * Kroosa-class Cruiser * Brigand-class * Nova Cruiser * Son'a Cruiser * Mere Cruiser * Meritech Shrike-class Raider * Wurrif Cruiser * Hades-class Heavy Cruiser * Vengeance-class Frigate * Avioki-class cruiser * Interceptor IV frigate * Strike-class Cruiser * Fw'Sen Picket * Jem'hadar Escort Frigate * Nova Cruiser * Crusader-class * Jem'hadar Escort Carrier * M22-T Krayt gunship * Action VI Transport * Lwhekk Factory Ship * D'kee Lander * Z-95 Headhunter * Skipray Blastboat * R-41 Starchaser * Irathient bomber * Jem'hadar Fighter * Star Viper Fighter * Worker Ship Heroes * Pagan Min (King Min) * Ru'afo (Terror) * Amita (Golden Path) * Sylvanas Windrunner (Undercity) * Duras, son of Ja'rod (Mo'sk) * Elara (Heat Lady) * Sonnia Crid (Malifaux) * IG-88 (IG-2000) * Araghast the Pillager (Pillager) * Skarre (Scarred Reign) * Tyber Zann (Merciless) * Dash Rendar (Outrider) * Khan Noonien Singh (USS Reliant) * Gorgutz 'Ead 'Unter (Big Waagh!) Borg Collective * Borg interceptor * Borg detector * Borg wedge * Borg assimilator * Borg harbinger * Borg sphere * Borg pyramid * Borg rectangle * Borg diamond * Borg Queen Ship * Harmonic defender * Borg cube * Borg tactical cube * Borg fusion cube * Borg tactical fusion cube * Borg Cylinder Dreadnought United Republic of Columbia * Comstock-class Star Dreadnought Second Human Empire Empire of Calga Independent Starships * D'kora Class * Goebblers-class Star Destroyer * IPV-1 System Patrol Craft * Yhijurn Cruiser * Brigand-class * Hapan Battle Dragon * Dalek Saucer * Voth Frigate * Marauder-class corvette * Corsair-class * Pinook Fighter * Preybird Fighter Other Characters * Boba Fett (Slave I) * Jabba the Hutt Category:Works based on the Great Multiverse